


What a Girl Understands

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna was in deep trouble, really deep trouble. Hinted 1827. Fem!18 and Fem!27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Girl Understands

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.
> 
> Unbeta-ed and OOC-ness.

_What should I do?_

Tsuna bit her lips, trying to stop her tears from falling.

She really was a no-good Tsuna. Even though her mother had always reminded her times after times.

Holding back a sob, she stretched her skirt, staring at her apparent problem and then back to the door. Her bag was in the class and she didn't bring her gym clothes today or any jersey. Furthermore, she couldn't go outside like this. True, she had once run around the street in her underwear because of the dying will bullet, but this, this was a different case.

Good thing no one noticed it before she did though, especially her bestfriends. She couldn't live on the embarrassment afterwards if so.

The brunette sighed again when there was no noise…meaning, no one had come. Well, no wonder, the classes were in session afterall.

How long should she keep hiding in the toilet?

Maybe her storm guardian had noticed her disappearance, but it wasn't like she could call him to the women restroom and asked him to buy for her _that_ …she also needs a change of clothes.

It would be good if only Kyoko-chan noticed.

Damn it. She really regretted coming to school today.

She was put out of her trance when suddenly a cold voice spoke.

"You there. You've been inside for a long time, what are you doing?"

The decima was too overjoyed by the sound of a help that she leaped and opened the door with a bright smile, "Hibari-san!"

Surprised silver orbs met pleading brown ones.

Never in Hibari Kyoya's life had she ever seen the in-training Vongola boss' happy face when seeing her.

Which means…she was in a very _very_ deep trouble.

A scowl escaped her lips. She didn't like to be involved with the brunette, but…"What is it, herbivore?"

The other's bright face turned to a surprised one –maybe because she didn't think the prefect would be bothered by her problem-, her mouth was opened before halted.

Hibari was more than annoyed when she saw the other had shied-away, looking down on the floors and biting her lips. However, nothing could escape her eyes, even the brunette's hands which were placed awkwardly behind…

Without a hesitation, the prefect grabbed the other, "let me see, herbivore," and turned her away. Her suspicion was right. The brunette's skirt was stained red and as a female, she perfectly knew what it was.

The cloud let out an exasperated sigh, shoving the other into the cubicle once again, "wait here. And don't ever open the door before I return." The Sky nodded hastily and immediately closed the door once the ravenette stepped out of the small room.

Tsuna spent the waiting time standing around, fidgeting nervously. She was grateful when the prefect's voice came minutes later, ordering her to open the door.

"Change into these", in the other's hand was a bag.

"T-Thank you, Hibari-san", she was only replied with a small grunt.

She closed the door again, quickly rummaging the bag. The other girl had brought her a pair of their uniform skirt, a tampon…and a pair of panties –it looked new though, did the prefect go to buy it for her?-; she blushed at how thoughtful the other was.

"Are you finished?"

Never in Tsuna's life had she ever expected the prefect to wait for her.

The other was leaning calmly on the wall, yawning.

"U-Uh, yes," she almost skipped her way towards her, "T-Thank you very much, Hibari-san. I didn't know what to do if you didn't come," she rubbed the back of her head nervously, embarrassed at how the prefect found her earlier.

"Hn, keep the clothes." A hand was offered.

Tsuna blinked as she accepted what the other dropped for her, four tablets.

Oh.

"T-Thank you, Hibari-san." The prefect was so prepared! Though actually, Tsuna had never really felt any cramp ever since she met Reborn.

"You ditched the fourth period," the prefect's famous weapon was thrust into her, making the brunette jumped and panicked.

"I didn't mean to! I…was hiding in the toilet…," the later was murmured so quietly due to embarrassment.

Fortunately, that seemed to explain everything that the prefect lowered her weapon.

"Very well. Your punishment shall be delivered later." She was also a woman afterall, although not as weak as the other.

Tsuna grabbed the other's shirt shyly, halting her from turning away, "T-Thank you again, Hibari-san."

She yelped when the other's pulled out her weapon again, shrieking a quiet 'HIEEE!' which changed to a weird squeak when she felt a poke in her forehead.

"Go back to class."

The brunette made a gratitude bow before quickly sprinted out of the restroom, a smile was plastered on her lips

It'd seemed today wasn't totally a bad day afterall.

* * *

**To Be Continued? End?**


End file.
